Hide and Seek
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Sadist: this is fluff of sasu/naru as kids...WARNINGS: ooc-ness, sasu/naru. Masochist: it's good, if not a little short, please read it's her first published attempt at fluff
1. Chapter 1

Sadist: I got reviews on my last story….thank you

Masochist: she's SMILING!!! No really, she looks like a jack-o-lantern and-- (gets hit with a shoe and knocked out)

Sadist: ignore her, anyway this is my two-shot hide and seek, it should be obvious by now but it's sasu/naru.

Summary: Sadist: this is my first fluff that I have ever let anyone read besides my morons…I don't care for it much but due to wanting to be able to continue hearing I have agreed with masochist and decided to post it. It has no citrus fruits whatsoever, although there is a kiss. This is AU/fluff/sasu/naru and it's my version on what they were like when they were little…if sasuke wasn't a bastard and had a heart. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer:….this is not being dignified with an answer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hide and Seek

Five year old naruto was pouting, nothing new really but his mother had, had enough seriously the child was such a brat sometimes as well as stubborn and she had no idea where he got it from his father had never acted like this

"Naruto, stop"

"I don't wanna, so I'm not gonna" he said sticking out his tongue, his mother rubbed her temples

"Naruto you're going to be late"

"I don't care, I don't wanna" his mother through up her arms

"Fine, see if I care miss school and when they call you can tell them why you aren't there" his mother said sitting down on the couch

"Fine" she growled and stood up, eyes darkening

"naruto uzumaki, you come out from under there or so help me…" she trailed off letting the threat hang, he simply shook his head, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled toward him, he scooted away and ran out from under the coffee, his mother tried to follow and hit her head on the edge

"Dammit" she cursed and straightened only to see naruto had darted back under the table

"Stop being a brat!" she yelled

"No" he said simply, she stopped her feet childishly and screamed obscenities, (a/n: she really has no idea?) naruto began to laugh

"it's not funny" she snapped, but that only made naruto laugh harder she glared then darted under the table grabbing his ankle he stopped laughing abruptly and squirmed, kicked and screamed

"Nonononononononono!"

"Stop it…your going" she winced as his foot caught her stomach "whether or not…you want to" she finished and hauled him up still kicking and screaming and they arrived at the school like this. The teacher smiled at the two, naruto kicking and screaming upside down and his mother yelling right back, she smiled sheepishly back

"Hello, my name is kushina uzumaki and this…" she flipped naruto over and set him on his feet "is my son naruto uzumaki"

"I hate you" the boy said flatly and walked away, his mother sighed and ran her fingers through her hair she looked pained as she spoke

"I'm sorry, his father just died so we moved….he…he isn't taking it well" she finished watching the boy ignore everyone and hug his fox backpack, the teacher smiled

"Don't worry he'll be fine, he just needs time" she smiled at him sadly

"I know" she turned to leave, then paused "I'm always an hour late to pick him up because of work"

"Oh that's fine, we have three others that stay as well" she nodded

"I'll be here at four then" she said, with one last glance at her son she walked out.

The teacher turned to all the kids playing and waited for the bell to ring

"ok kids come on inside now" the kids scrambled into the classroom laughing and playing, except for four students, hyuga neji, subaka no gaara, uchiha sasuke, and uzumaki naruto iruka shook his head, then smiled he needed to find a way to get these kids to participate

"ok class settle down" he waited till he had most of the kids attention "ok we have a new student this is uzumaki naruto, say hi" he said gently pushing the boy forward, instead he glared at all of them

"I hate all of you" he said and turned to his teacher "can I leave now?" iruka shook his head

"no you can't, but you can sit down by sasuke, sasuke raise your hand" a onyx eyed boy raised his hand, they glared at each other and naruto sat down and pulled out a pencil and paper trying to copy what iruka was writing on the board

"You're doing it wrong dobe" naruto glared at the boy

"…no one cares…….teme" he added for good measure, the dark eyed boy glared

"Dobe, don't call me that"

"Then don't call me that…teme" he snapped back

"You don't even know what teme means dobe"

"And you don't know what dobe means"

"It means dead last…which you obviously are" naruto snorted and glared

"Bastard" was all he said and proceeded to ignore sasuke who returned the favor

--Lunch Time—

"Hey naruto I'm—"

"Don't care" naruto said and moved away from the boy, the boy frowned

"But—"

"Stop talking to me or I'll knock you face off dog breath" the boy scowled

"What did you say?!"

"Are you deaf and stupid?"

"What?!"

"Apparently" the boy let out a howl of rage and tackled naruto, naruto grunted and punched the boy on top of him, freeing himself then he jumped up ready to hit the boy again when a hand clamped down on his shoulder

"Kiba, naruto if you can't behave you'll go sit in the corner and hold hands till you can" iruka said smiling brightly, both boys visibly paled and nodded mumbling apologizes and glaring as soon as he turned around

"Dog breath"

"Midget"

"Reject"

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Lo—"

"Boys what did I say?"

"We're not doing nothing!" they both said in unison backing away from each other

Naruto walked over to a table and sat down

"Hey, hey sasuke wanna eat lunch with me?"

"No"

"But why noooootttt?"

"Shut up"

"That's right he doesn't like you forehead"

"Shut up you pig!"

"Make me"

"Girls…"

"We good" they smiled falsely and grabbed each other's hands, as soon as iruka turned around the pulled away as if burned and stuck there tongues out

"So sasuke—"

"Go away" he said and sat down at the table naruto was at

"What are you doing teme?"

"Eating"

"Go somewhere else" sasuke raised an eyebrow and then began to eat ignoring the blonde, the two girls who had been following sasuke sat down beside him

"so sasuke" they said and then proceeded to fight accusing each other of stealing their words, then a boy in green, sat next to the pink haired girl and began shouting as well, naruto sighed why did the teme have to sit here at this table, if he hadn't these people wouldn't be here

"YOUTH IS—"

"FOREHEAD!!"

"PIG!!

Naruto glanced at sasuke how could he stand this, but the boy seemed to be completely fine tuning out the others, naruto sighed again, and then planted a smile on his face

"Could you all please shut up" he almost yelled, smile firmly intact, they all stared at him

"Sorry" they chorused

"Sorry pig here doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, I'm sakura" she said smiling

"Shut up forehead! She was the one making all the noise, I'm ino"

"I AM ROCK LEE, THE GREAT GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, I AM PROTECTOR OF SPRING TIME YOUTH AND—"

"SHUT UP LEE!!" both girls yelled, naruto just continued smiling and nodding as they spoke unaware of the other boy now watching him, said boy stood throwing his lunch away

"Dobe" he muttered and walked away, both girls jumped up

"Where are you going sasuke?!"

"See pig you scared him away with your ugliness"

"Whatever he was scared away by your alien head!"

Naruto tuned them out and glared at sasuke's back, who the hell did the teme think he was, calling him a dobe, psh he'd show that jerk

--after school—

"Ok naruto your mother said—"

"I know" naruto said cutting him off and sitting down

"Ok well feel free to do whatever you want while waiting"

"Does that include leaving?"

"Uh…no"

"Then I have nothing to do"

Sasuke sat beside the blonde watching him with mild curiosity, if the blonde disliked being here so much why did he come? And if he really hated everyone why did he look so happy when he was listening to them? And what was with the scares on his face? All though sasuke wanted to ask these questions he couldn't so he had to find some way to get the blonde to answer these questions…he sat deep in thought when he came up with the most brilliant plan his five year old mind could come up with

"Dobe" naruto turned glaring

"What teme?"

"Why are there scars on your face?" yep, you guessed it good old fashioned noisy-ness

"Like I would tell you" naruto snorted

"Ok, then why do you act like you hate everyone?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Why should I?

"Why are you avoiding the question?

"Why do you keep asking my question with a question?"

"Why do you?"

"Why do you think?"

"To avoid answering"

"Ha, I win teme you stop asking questions before me" sasuke stared at the boy

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Silence ensued as both boys stared at the clock, wishing it would go faster, finally naruto sighed and thumped his head down on his desk no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make the clock tick any faster by staring at it. Sasuke also sighed then looked at the blonde

"Why do you want to leave?" naruto looked up

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" sasuke shrugged

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Because I don't want to"

"I win this time dobe" naruto stared at the boy in confusion for a second before he laugh, sasuke smiled he liked naruto better when he laughed than when he glared.

"I guess since you won't stop asking I'll tell you" naruto paused dramatically then shrugged "I just don't like it"

"So you just…decide to leave?" naruto laughed and shook his head

"You only won once, so I only answer one question" sasuke stared at the blonde he had so many questions he wanted to ask but since naruto would only answer if he won……

"Let's play hide and seek" sasuke said finally, naruto stared at him curious

"Why?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Why do you want to?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"I don't know"

"I win again…..why do you act like you hate everyone?" naruto smiled a little

"Cause I move a lot so it's stupid to make friends I can't keep" sasuke nodded "so why do you want to play hide and seek?"

"For every game I win you have to answer two of my questions….and every time I lose I answer to of yours"

"What makes you think I want to ask anything about you teme?"

"…"

"Exactly" naruto said and turned away but sasuke spoke

"I'll buy you ramen" naruto spun

"How do you know I like ramen?"

"Cause you just said so and cause you practically ate your lunch without chewing" sasuke shivered in disgust at the memory

"ok teme your on" naruto said and stood "I hide, no peeking" and with that he ran off sasuke watched him for a moment before closing his eyes and counting to ten, after all the dobe didn't say how long

"Ready or not here I come" sasuke called and began to search for the blonde that had seemingly disappeared in only ten seconds. Sasuke searched around for a long time until he heard a voice that seemed to come for everywhere

"Ready to give up teme?"

"No dobe"

"Your loss" sasuke smirked; nope it was his, he yanked opened the coat closet doors

"Found you" naruto pouted

"Not fair"

"Yes it is, you shouldn't have talked" sasuke pointed out

"But you were taking forever" naruto said pouting even more

"So you have to be patient"

"I'm don't like to" naruto said sulkily

"Dobe you lost fair and square" naruto huffed and sat down

"Fine" sasuke tapped his chin then looked at naruto

"Why do you have those marks on your cheeks?"

"When I was little I fell on a broken vase"

"……klutz"

"Teme!" naruto shouted jumping up and pointing his finger at sasuke face, said boy knock the finger away

"Sit down dobe" he hissed in annoyance, naruto huffed but did

"Ok, why do you wear so much orange?" naruto blinked and looked at sasuke like he was stupid

"Cause it's the bestest color ever"

"dobe, bestest isn't a word, and it's an…" he searched for the word he heard his mother say a couple days ago then smirked "obnoxious"

Naruto's face darkened

"I don't know what that means teme but I know you in-in…made fun of me"

"HN, dobe"

"Teme!"

"Moron"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"….chicken butt hair!"

"Dobe" sasuke said sighing then spoke "why did you move here?" naruto brightened suddenly

"That's all two questions teme"

"Fine we play again" naruto grinned

"Yeah but you won't find me this time teme" and with that he ran off, sasuke closed his eyes and counted again

"Ready or not dobe"

"I'm not a dobe!" came a the shout from behind neji and gaara; both boys suppressed the urge to roll their eyes, sasuke snuck up behind naruto

"Found you dobe"

"Eep!" naruto yelped and jumped away, sasuke laughed a little and naruto glared

"Teme"

"It's your fault for yelling dobe" naruto eyes widened in realization and he slapped his forehead then pointed an accusing finger

"Teme that's not fair I want a rematch"

"Dobe—"

"Sasuke" sasuke turned to see his brother and glanced at the clock in surprise was it four already?

"time to go" sasuke nodded and grabbed his things he paused and turned back to naruto "tomorrow" he said and ran out after his brother, naruto watched him leave the jumped in surprise when he heard his mother speak

"Ready naruto, sorry I'm a little late" he shook his head and smiled surprising his mother

"It's ok mom" she held out her hand and he took it them began to chatter about his knew friend, sasuke.

Iruka smiled as naruto left, he had been right, of course he was always right I mean look at neji and gaara, the two sat in the back of the classroom staring straight ahead, but if one looked closely they could see the two's lips moving as they spoke, he smiled to himself, yep sitting the two together had been his best idea yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadist: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter…if not well I really don't give a rats ass

Masochist: (wakes up, rubs head and glares) yes she does!

Sadist: (throws another shoe but misses)

Masochist: ha! Missed me

Sadist: moron, anyway please review

Masochist: yeah it's been sitting in this laptop for months, god it was annoying she kept deleting and remaking, delete, remake, delete, remake, delete, remake, delete, remake, delete, remake, delete, remake, you get the picture, so finally I ever so nicely asked her to post it when we make our account and wella!! Here it is……although nacelle says it was too sweet and gave her a tooth ache, she hates sweets and only likes lemony stuff….she watches hard core yaoi on YouTube (faints at thought while drowning in pool of blood from nosebleed)

Sadist: her idea of nicely, was screaming at a pitch not even a dog whistle can make in my ear for a week and wouldn't stop saying please, for example I asked her to pass the salt and got please elongated in a form that shouldn't be possible. Anyway please review.

Sadist: ok this is chapter two, the end of this little story. Read and enjoy.

Masochist: so sad…I love fluff and this is only a two-shot, oh well read and enjoy my fellow readers…yes read allow yaoi fluff to take over your mind, mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…..

Sadist:…


	2. Chapter 2

Sadist: Last chapter

Masochist: enjoy!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hide and Seek

Iruka rubbed his temples, ok so maybe he was slightly wrong the two had come in talking or so it had seemed until sasuke face had a meeting with naruto's fist

"BOYS!!" iruka shouted holding the bridge between his nose

"Uh…" naruto looked around sheepishly, sasuke just looked angry

"Both of you can sit in that corner, hold hands until you can say sorry" both boys looked mildly horrified

"But—"

"No buts, get a chair and sit!" iruka said pointing, a few people snickered as the boys sat and held hands but were immediately silenced by the uchiha death glare

"Sasuke I—"

"This is your fault dobe" naruto glared and clamped his mouth shut, there was no way he was apologizing to that teme, truth was though that sasuke enjoyed holding the other boys hand and didn't want to let go quite yet. Sasuke stared at their joined hands

"Dobe" he said sighing

"What?"

"Why did you hit me?"

"Cause you were being a jerk"

"….I didn't mean to" sasuke muttered

"Yeah, your naturally a teme….but I guess that's ok" he squeezed sasuke's hand lightly, sasuke stared at their hands and if you looked closely you could see the very faint blush

"By the way teme was that an apology?"

"No" sasuke said quickly

"Good I forgive you" sasuke rolled his eyes

"I never said sorry"

"You didn't have to I forgive you anyway" naruto smiled a little and sasuke just took his hand away

"We can come out now dobe" he said and walked to their desks, naruto followed, shaking his head and trying to figure out why he forgave the jerk. Iruka on the other hand just smiled, he had been watching the two out of the corner of his eye, he took it back he was right.

--Lunch—

"Hey sasuke, wanna eat with us?"

"No" sasuke was currently staring at the blonde eating and sat down beside him

"Dobe"

"Teme" the girls stared at the two on shock

"do you have to eat like that?" sasuke said flinching as some juice splattered on his face for ramen the naruto was currently shoving down his throat

"Awryuckmenolyogg"

"What?" naruto swallowed

"I said sorry, but the ramen is really good"

"hn, dobe" naruto just grinned and continued shoveling the food into his mouth, sakura and ino stared then started to sit and chat, soon lee followed and both sasuke and naruto just watched them argue and talk until lunch was over

--After School—

"why did you move here?" sasuke asked as soon as everyone left, naruto eyes clouded over a bit but then he smiled brightly but he wasn't quick enough that sasuke didn't notice

"You haven't won yet teme"

"hn, fine…1….2…"

"ahh, cheater!" naruto yelled and jumped away running to hide

"9…10…here I come dobe" naruto as any five year old would fell for it again

"dobe" sasuke muttered and wandered over to the closet

"closet, again?"

"not fair"

"then don't talk"

"then I can't answer your question" but all the same sat down and waited for sasuke to sit beside him

"ok…why did you move here?" naruto sighed and looked away from sasuke

"my dad died…….he was a cop and he was finding people, the people killed him" naruto finished sadly sasuke sat there, what was he going to do he was only five

"um…." Sasuke stared at naruto who plastered a smile on his face, sasuke glared at him

"don't do that"

"what?" sasuke pointed at naruto's face

"that"

"what smile?"

"yes" naruto suddenly starting laughing for real

"what?" sasuke asked, weirded out by the boys constant mood swings

"nothing your...just really weird sasuke" sasuke stared at naruto confused then shrugged and glanced at the clock

"again?" naruto nodded

"yeah" and he jumped up "I'll win this time teme!" he shouted and ran off sasuke smirked and began counting

--twenty minutes later—

"fine dobe I give up" naruto ran out from behind sasuke who suppressed the urge to squeal like a girl

"scare you?"

"che, no" naruto smirked knowing it was a yes

"alright your turn to hide" naruto turned away and began counting, sasuke paused for a few seconds not really knowing where to hide naruto and him had been playing for awhile and they were running out of spots

"…10" naruto turned to see sasuke staring at him blankly

"the point of the game is to _hide_ and _seek_" naruto said smirking

"hn, dobe"

"ok sasuke what's……why are you such a teme?" sasuke stared at naruto for a minute

"cause….." naruto began laughing

"you don't know?!"

"stop laughing" sasuke hissed

"but that means your…like that all the time" naruto gasped out as he calmed down, sasuke just grunted

"my turn again teme…1…2…" sasuke moved away to the closet, which was unfortunately the first place naruto checked

"found ya…you know you're not very good at this"

"t least I don't talk" naruto made a face

"k, so what's your favorite color?"

"you know dobe I thought you said you didn't want to know anything about me"

"well, I can get ramen any time I want" naruto said as an answer, sasuke shrugged

"blue…and red"

"red?"

"yes" naruto thought back then remember sasuke's red lunch bag

"again teme"

"hn, dobe" but he turned to hide all the same

--thirty minutes later—

"so who was that that picked you up yesterday?"

"itachi, he's my brother" naruto eyes grew huge

"really?!"

"one question dobe"

"awww, please sasuke" sasuke rolled his eyes

"yes he is" naruto smiled and leaned against the desk they were sitting in front of

"wow" sasuke raised an eyebrow

"well, it's just that, I always wanted a brother of some sort, little, big or the same age…I just wanted someone to play with" naruto sighed

"cause since we move so much, that way I'd always have a friend" sasuke stared at the boy

"are you moving from here?"

"you haven't won yet teme"

"dobe…" he growled

"ok, ok" he held up hands laughing

"as far as I know we're not……you know this is probably the only place in the world that I've been that I made a friend"

"…"

"yes it's you teme….hmmm I think you're my best friend"

"who says I want to be?"

"I do!" naruto said giving sasuke a huge hug, sasuke froze, what the hell was this idiot doing?!

"hey sasuke"

"hn"

"you're supposed to hug back"

"no" naruto pulled away laughing

"teme!" naruto stared at sasuke for a moment then leaned over and kissed his check,

"thanks for being my friend, teme" he whispered, sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away blushing a bit

"let's play again dobe"

"yeah, but this time whoever wins has to buy the other lunch"

"what?!" sasuke yelled as naruto ran to hide

"you heard me teme, start counting!" sasuke watched the laughing blonde run away and chased after him

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING TAG TEME!" naruto screamed as sasuke tackled him

"and I'm not buying you lunch dobe"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
END

Masochist: this was going to be posted yesterday….but the laptop broke and earased files; it took me four damn hours to fix the stupid thing!

Sadist: I hope you enjoyed the fluff

Masochist" (squeals and hugs sadist) loved it!!

Sadist: (sighs) not you moron

Masochist: (blushes) oh, hehe….anway please review the fluff!

Sadist:……why don't you ever spell anyway right?

Masochist: I spelt t wrong?

Sadist: (muttering) why do I even try…..AND WOULD YOU KINDLY DETACH YOURSELF FROM MY BODY!

Masochist: nope (sticks out tongue) oh and don't forget the next chapter of prologue……yeah I really need a title, anway it comes out the14th, for sure! And I must say I'm pleased with what I did!

Ja Ne


End file.
